


Angels Are Watching Over You

by Of_Moose_and_Freckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Moose_and_Freckles/pseuds/Of_Moose_and_Freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching the little angel figurine she just bought, a pregnant Mary Winchester reflects on the future of unborn Dean Winchester and the future of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. ;)

Yes, I really liked that angel. It looked peaceful and cute over the brand new crib. It was perfect for the baby's room.   
A little angel for my little angel.

We learned a few weeks ago that we were having a baby boy. John was overjoyed. He pretends a girl would have pleased him just as much- and I'm certain it would have- but he had always wanted a son.   
We hesitated between two names as we agreed we would name the baby after one my parents. We then had to choose between Dean and Sam.   
Eventually, I opted for Dean, because Mom was named Deanna.  
It feels so good to be able to put a name on the little being inside of me. I keep using his name, tasting it on my tongue like it's honey.

I'm 8 months and a half pregnant and my big rounded belly never cease to amaze me. It's incredible to imagine that our entire future lives right in there.   
I can't wait to hold my baby in my arms. To see him, hear him. To watch him grow up- but not too fast, okay, sweetheart?  
Maybe one day, he'll have a baby sister or a baby brother. I'll name him or her after my dad this time. Dean and Sam, that would be great. Maybe one day. For now, it's only you, my love.

I'm so happy I finally got the normal life I've always wanted. An amazing husband, a beautiful house, a quiet life for my little boy. Away from the hunts, the monsters and the nightmares. We'll be a perfectly normal, happy family. John, me and Dean.

I hope he'll have John's eyes. He has beautiful greeny eyes. And I hope he'll also look a bit like me. He's my child too, after all.  
I can't wait to sing 'Hey Jude' to him to get him to sleep. I already do but I guess it'll be so much better once he's in my arms. John's always said I have a beautiful and soothing voice. Perfect for lullabies.

John wants to teach him sport. I'm glad. My dad taught me how to use a gun, and John will teach Dean how to play baseball. That's better. That's right.  
I'll be damned if my kid should grow up like I did. There's no way my Dean will ever hold a firearm or know about what's out there. The hunting life is over for the Campbells and will ever see the light of day for the Winchesters. I swear on my life.

I suddenly feel a big kick coming from the baby. Like he wants to tell me something. Or he's just impatient to come out and meet us. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"Ow, that was quite a kick there."

I lovingly stroke my belly.

"Trouble-maker already."

I smile at my words. I can perfectly imagine an energetic and stubborn little boy running everywhere in our house. And I can also picture him good as gold, sleeping in my arms.  
He'll be so loved and protected. I swear before God I'll never let anything happen to my Dean.  
My love..

"Sshh, it's okay, baby. It's all okay..."

I look at the white little figurine and smile before I whisper to Dean.

"Angels are watching over you."


End file.
